


Noodles and Cake

by ryuukko



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Humor, Korokara, M/M, Misunderstandings, karakoro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: Ritsu can replicate anyone’s speech patterns. Can she help a certain dense government agent with his feeling for his target?





	Noodles and Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TempestuousSerenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestuousSerenity/gifts).



To Karasuma Tadaomi, an empty classroom meant momentary peace and quiet. While he has grown a soft spot for the kids he’d never admit, he also felt himself becoming uncomfortable at the thought of seeing a certain face among the gaggle of them when they returned.

The chaperone of the spontaneous lunchtime trip, the one and only superbeing that started this whole mission. Remembering that he had a piping hot cup of noodles with him, the agent resumes his lunch. Lately, he can not shake his target from his thoughts. Obsessing over him, and not in the way that he should be. He should see his yellow blood splattered across the surface that he was near, be a sandy beach or a wooden floor. Instead, he found himself wanting to hear his voice. Thinking about how those green stripes are a thing of the past, and the octopus executed so much joy and positivity was something he has rarely seen in his line of work. Sure, he was still infuriating, but an irrational wave of affection washed over him at the thought of grinning educator. 

However, that only served to piss him off more. 

Pouring over old files, he began to research the old Reaper’s methods of killing, and any information on the man pre-octopus. Perhaps if he could throw him off with intel, then the students may get their chance to go for the killing blow.

 

“There is nothing wrong with developing strong feelings of attachment for people you spend a lot of time with.” Ritsu recited an article she pulled up. “Your respiratory rate indicates unease and distress. What is it that I can do to assist you? The health of all operatives is vital to the mission.”

“It’s nothing.”

“False!” She said in a cheery voice.

Karasuma grits his teeth. So much for peace and quiet. 

“Aw come now, do you really have to be that uptight?” 

Turning around, he saw Irina displayed on the screen. Without so much as a Reaction, he turned back to his noodle.

“What about me? Do you want to talk about me?”

Karasuma’s grip on his chopsticks tightens. “You’re not going to get a rise out if me, you damn octopus.”

“Really now? I would say it’s a bit late for that. I can practically see the steam coming out of your ears! NUHUUUUUHU!”

The agent grits his teeth once more and stabs the photo in the file with his cheap disposable chopsticks, which probably snaps in half. 

“I found your journal! You should really keep it under better lock and key! It says here- “I don’t know if it would do me any good to write this down but here it is, my target’s pre-transformation photo shows the face behind a mystery that has gone long without much of a trace of being solved-“ the copy paused. “Nuhuhuhu! I would go on but I my! You are quite the poet! And all this about little ol’ me? I’m blushing~!”

For once in his life, Karasuma was flushed red. His phone was that easily hacked into?! Not only that, but hearing an exact copy that smug bastard taunting him with his deepest secrets made his blood boil. Never would these feelings see the light of day, and he was fine with that.

However, he failed to see how short he was with the real ex assassin. Nor did he realize how he was going out of his way to avoid him. About a week in, and Korosensei found no pleasure in taking advantage of the situation and teasing him. There was one day that he needed to talk to him though.

“Hey Karasuma! I have to go to one of those tedious board meetings. Would you mind taking over math and science for me today? Irina is doing social studies and ethics.” Koro extended a tentacle with the lesson plans in hand. Karasuma took it without making eye contact. The octopus stood there, feeling a bit empty and confused.

“....Did I do something wrong?”

Another week went by, and the students began to notice the coldness shifting into something much more icy between the two. Reminding them of the island incident, Nobody could come up with a way to make Karasuma feel better. He seemed to act normal around Irina and the students, but when Koro slithered nearby, Karasuma Pretended the other man did not even exist.

“Ugh! The stupid papers take forever to grade! I’m goIng ho-WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT MY TITS! SiPPING TEA DOES NOT MAKE YOU SOPHISTICATED!” Irina nearly knocked over her papers as she attempted to stab Koro. He simply laughed and went to the other desk. Irina grosned in frustration and packs her purse. Koro then went rummaging through the fridge, Pulling out a box and stood still. 

“What’s that?”

“An apology.”

The blonde watched him thoughtfully. She almost felt bad for the Octopus. Lately he’s been receiving more of a cold shoulder than she had when she was putting her best moves on him. Slithering out, Koro made his way to the classroom. The orange glow of dusk poured in through the windows, reflecting off of the white box. He had to take a minute to collect himself before entering the classroom.

“Hey Karasum-“

“WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?!”

“Nyu….”

Karasuma looked at his hand hovering. Hearing a clatter hit the floor, he realized his hand connected with an object. Ritsu never made those stupid noises that the real Korosensei did, nor did she use any robotic arms. A tentacled hand removed itself from his shoulder. Changing from blue to red, the Octopus said nothing as he turned away. Black stripes traveled up his head, much like the green ones when he was feeling cocky.

A cake lays smushed on the floor. From what he could tell, it said, “Sorry for” with the rest in pieces all over the floor. 

“Hold on, I didn’t-“

The superbeing had already slithered out of the room, sliding door shutting behind him. Karasuma deflated slightly, wondering if he should go after him.

“Whoa...Mr.K are you alright?”

He groaned, that was undoubtedly a student. Fuwa was reaching in through the window, wallet halfway out of her bag. Karasuma looked at the ground. “It’s nothing.”

“ Okay that just makes me more suspicious.” She jumped into the class. Looking at the cake, and the slime leading out the door, she gasped. “My deduction is pretty spot on, but I can’t believe this! YOU JUST HAD A TSUDERE LOVERS SPAT!”

It was Karasuma’s turn to make his escape. He jumped right out the window.

TBC..


End file.
